1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robots, and more particularly to a robotic arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in robotic technology, unmanned factory is no longer a distant dream. In robotic technology, especially robotic arms have long been used in many automated factories. For example, Japanese Patent 11-77566 discloses a robotic arm for use in a LCD manufacturing factory to deliver glass substrates. The end-piece of the robotic arm is able to make lifting, swinging and turning-around actions to facilitate gripping a glass substrate. However, in order to make complicated actions, the robotic arm needs to use multiple servomotors, resulting in a high robotic arm manufacturing cost and the indisputable fact that it is really not conducive to using a large amount of robotic arms in a factory. Further, due to the problem of high cost, in some situations where only simple moving and swinging operations, such as processing machine loading and unloading operations are needed, it is not economic to use the aforesaid robotic arm.
In order to solve the problem of high cost in using the aforesaid prior art robotic arm for simple operational applications, it is necessary to design a robotic arm that uses a less number of servomotors, making the robotic arm to satisfy the needs for performance of simple moving and swinging operations.